Entre dos hombres
by Psicotic Uchiha
Summary: Sakura tiene una aventura con Sasuke, sin compromiso. Solo placer y diversión, ambos lo saben. Que pasa cuándo aparece un pelirrojo que le da vueltas su mundo a Sakura? Un mundo que creia perfecto, pero en realidad lo era? o solo era una ilusión? Ella tendra que elegir a uno de los dos. Quien sera? SasoxSakuxSasu
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era de noche. Las 22:00 para ser exactos y yo estaba tirada en el sillón viendo la tele. Nada interesante. Buscaba alguna película para ver algo aunque sea porque la verdad que estaba muy aburrida y no soy de acostarme temprano.

Estaba cambiando de canal aburrida cuándo en uno de los programas apareció un chico, su cabello era de color rojo. Me acorde de alguien al instante. Alguien que conoci hoy a la salida del hospital, de una forma… un tanto peculiar.

Flash Back

Mi turno había acabado, eran las ocho de la noche, asique me disponía a salir del hospital para ir a casa a descansar. Llegando a la vuelta de la esquina me dispuse a revisar mi cartera en busca de mi celular para ver si tenia alguna llamada perdida o mensaje, en el trabajo siempre lo pongo en silencio para que no me interrumpa, odio eso. Iba tan distraída buscándolo dentro de ese pozo negro lleno de cosas que no me di cuenta cuando alguien venia de frente, al parecer igual de distraído porque no nos dimos cuenta del otro hasta que nos chocamos, provocando que yo callera al suelo por mis tacos que no me ayudaron en nada.

Quede sentada en el suelo, me dolia el trasero por el golpe. Mis cosas estaban todas desparramadas por el suelo. No me había dado cuenta de mi acompañante hasta que escuche su voz.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Dejame ayudarte- Me dijo agachándose para ayudarme a levantar.

-Gracias- Le dije. Baje mi mirada para ver todas mis cosas tiradas. –Maldición- Susurre.

Me agache para comenzar a recoger todo. Despues de unos segundos lo vi en frente mio ayudándome con mis cosas.

-No entiendo como todo esto puede entrar en algo tan pequeño- Menciono sonriendo de lado, pasándome lo que había recogido.

Que hermosa sonrisa. Pense.

-Si, Bueno. Es de mucha utilidad, Gracias por tu ayuda- Le recibi todo y comenze a guardarlo de nuevo.

-Soy Sasori- Se presento estirando su mano.

-Sakura- Dije a la vez que tomaba su mano en forma de saludo.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos que para mi parecieron unos eternos segundos. Recorde que estaba cansada y quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Un gusto Sasori- Empeze a caminar.

-Me gustaría que me aceptaras un café. Ya sabes… Una manera de pedir disculpas por tremendo golpe- Me dijo con su linda sonrisa de lado. Yo pare cuando lo escuche.

-No es necesario, en serio no te preocupes-

-Insisto. Podríamos ser amigos, si tu quieres ¿Qué dices?-

No perdia nada en aceptarle el café. Además a quien engaño, me encantaría tomar un café con él.

-Esta bien, me encantaría. Podrias pasar por mi cuando salga del trabajo, si quieres-

-Claro. Dime la dirección y la hora-

-El hospital central, a las cuatro. A esa hora tengo mi descanso-

-Bien. Te veo mañana entonces Sakura. Hasta entonces- Se dio la vuelta mientras se despedia con la mano.

Yo me quede parada ahí mirando como se alejaba. Después de unos minutos sali del trance y segui mi camino a casa.

Pero que noche.

Fin Flash Back

Seguia acostada en el sillón recordando mi encuentro con Sasori hace apenas unas horas. Estoy segura que nos vamos a llevar bien… y quien sabe, tal vez y terminemos siendo más que amigos.

Vaya que mi cabeza es rápida para planear cosas, me dije a mi misma.

No encontré nada en la televisión asique decidi ir a dormir mejor. Me acosté y me quede dormida pensando en mi encuentro con Sasori mañana.

Estoy emocionada, no lo niego.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

***Nota de la autora al final.**

Me levante a las seis, no me costaba despertarme a esa hora ya que por el trabajo lo hacia siempre y la costumbre se hiso presente. Me duche para despabilarme bien. Después de vestirme baje a preparar mi desayuno. Vivía sola, bueno, supongo que es obvio. Tengo 23 años, me fui a vivir sola a los 19, quería independizarme de mi familia.

Desde los 16 años que trabajaba en un restaurant como mesera, hasta los 20. Con ese trabajo junte una buena cantidad de dinero, cuando me di cuenta tenia bastante ya que pagaban bien. Fue cuando decidi irme a vivir sola. Rente un pequeño apartamento, vivía sola asique no necesitaba algo tan grande. Amaba a mis padres pero ya no soportaba a mi madre, además quería probar la experiencia de vivir sola y eso hice. No me arrepiento.

Consegui trabajo en el hospital luego de mis estudios y deje el trabajo en el restaurant, aunque a veces voy a visitar a las chicas que eran mis compañeras de trabajo, también al dueño ya que fue tanto el tiempo que trabaje ahí que nos terminamos haciendo cercanos.

Termine mi desayuno tranquila, sin apuros, mi horario de trabajo comenzaba a las siete y media hasta las cuatro de la tarde que era mi descanso de una hora. sali de casa pasada las seis y media, tenia tiempo para llegar. No quedaba lejos tampoco, por eso me tomaba mi tiempo para caminar.

Cuando llegue al hospital salude a Amane que era la recepcionista, era una chica unos años menor que yo. Bastante simpática, no hablábamos mucho pero se puede decir que nos llevábamos bien.

Entre a mi consultorio, cerre la puerta detrás de mi y me dirigi a la ventana que se situaba justo detrás de mi escritorio.

-Sera un largo dia- suspire mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje de afuera.

…

_**POV Sasuke**_

Mierda. Cuanto tiempo llevaba parado en este trafico? Como media hora, que fastidio. Menos mal que soy el jefe, sino ya me habría metido en problemas.

Mire mi reloj. Las siete y media. Seguramente en este momento Sakura debe estar en el consultorio, no la veo desde hace unos días. Quizás a la tarde vaya a su casa.

Después de unos minutos al fin logro salir de ese maldito trafico. Llego a la empresa, saludo a todos y me voy donde mi secretaria.

-Buenos días Hinata. Pasame los papeles de ayer-

Cuando me vio entrar se puso colorada. Era muy timida. Pero era muy eficiente en el trabajo. La contrate porque el estúpido de Naruto la conocía y me la recomendó, además Karin, mi secretaria de antes la despedi porque no hacia más que tratar de "seducirme" si se le puede llamar asi. El primer dia de Hinata fue de prueba, luego de ese dia ya veria como le había ido y dependía de eso si se quedaba o no. Le fue bastante bien, la contrate enseguida. Al otro dia ya era oficialmente mi secretaria.

Recuerdo que cuando Naruto me pregunto y le dije que la contrataba, se me tiro encima diciendo "oh teme, no te arrepentiras, Hinata es genial… ya veras" parecía una sanguijuela como estaba pegado a mi, me lo saque como pude. Maldito dobe.

-B-buenos días Sr. Uchiha, aquí están los p-papeles- me decía mientras agachaba un poco la mirada.

-Gracias- le agradeci y cerre la puerta de mi oficina detrás de mi.

Los estuve revisando varios minutos. Leyendo y firmando. A veces mi trabajo me irritaba, siempre lo mismo. Reuniones, leer papeles, firmarlos y asi era siempre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un escandaloso rubio. Cerro la puerta y empezó hablar, mejor dicho a gritar.

-¡Hola Teme! Vaya que llegasta tarde, que inrresponsabilidad, eh- será idiota.

-¿Cuándo va a ser el dia que hables en vez de gritar dobe? Y solamente llegue 15 minutos tarde. El maldito trafico, asique cállate- gruñi. Como me saca de las casillas el idiota este.

-Siempre de gruñon teme. No cambias. Bueno me voy a mi oficina, solo venia a saludar. ¡Te veo luego teme¡- se fue cerrando la puerta de un porrazo. Maldito idiota, un dia de estos le voy a dar con algo en la cabeza para que se le vaya lo tarado.

Ahora a seguir con mi rutina, desgraciadamente.

…

_**POV Sakura**_

Ya casi era la hora de mi descanso. Lo admito, estaba nerviosa, pero no lo demuestro. Revisaba el expediente de un paciente con diabetes, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante- cedi

-Sakura, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero en recepción hay un chico llamado Sasori que te busca. ¿Qué le digo?-

-Dile que ahora salgo. Gracias Amane-

-No te preocupes, ya le aviso- salio cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Vaya que era puntual. Eso es bueno. Me quite mi bata de trabajo, la colgué y tome mi cartera junto con mi abrigo. Cerre la puerta y me dirigi a recepción y ahí estaba él.

Se ve mucho más guapo que anoche. Pense

-Hola Sasori- salude con una sonrisa

-Hola Sakura- lo repito, que hermosa sonrisa.

-Lo siento si te hice esperar, estaba leyendo unos documentos- dije mientras salíamos y me despedia de Amane con la mano.

-No te preocupes. Yo llegue antes, estaba algo ansioso supongo- sonrio de lado, otra vez.

Caminamos unas cuadras y llegamo a un café que estaba cerca del hospital. Entramos, nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Luego de unos minutos llego la mesera. Solo pedimos un café cada uno, tomo la orde y se fue.

Sasori se dispuso hablar.

-¿Cómo fue tu dia hoy?- pregunto comenzando la conversación.

-bastante bien, estuvo tranquilo. ¿Y tu?-

-Bien. Tranquilo también. Asique doctora… interesante. ¿En que campo estas?-

-General, pero últimamente veo a muchos niños. ¿Y tu que haces?-

-Hago marionetas y se las vendo a una empresa especialista en ellas-

La mesera nos interrumpe trayendo nuestros cafes

-Vaya, que bien, suena interesante- di un sorbo a mi taza humeante.

-Lo es. Y dime… ¿Qué haces cuando no trabajas? Si se puede saber, claro-

-Bueno. En mis ratos libres salgo a caminar un poco, visito a mis padres o simplemente me quedo en casa descansando. ¿Tu?-

-Yo voy a jugar tenis, visito a mi abuela o a veces salgo a recorrer la ciudad, solo para caminar y tomar algo de aire-

-¿Y tus padres?- me lleve la taza a los labios.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenia 5 años, desde entonces mi abuela se ha hecho cargo de mi-

Me atragante con el café. Maldición. Meti la pata. Tosi un poco.

-L-lo siento. No quise hacerte recordar malos momentos- me disculpe muy apenada.

-No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho, de hecho no recuerdo mucho de ellos-

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de nosotros, hasta que desafortunadamente faltaban unos minutos para que regresara al hospital.

-Bueno ya tengo que regresar al hospital- le dije levantándome

-Te acompaño- también se levanto a la vez que dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

Salimos de lugar. Íbamos caminando en silencio, no uno incomodo. Todo lo contrario. Me sentía bien.

-Gracias por el café Sasori, la pase bien. Ahora puedo trabajar mas relajada- mencione soltando una pequeña risa.

-Claro, también la pase bien. Algún dia podemos salir de nuevo si quieres-

-Claro que si. Buenos ya nos veremos, gracias por todo- me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero la voz de Sasori me detuvo, di media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Sakura, ¿me darias tu numero de teléfono? Ya sabes… por si no nos vemos en estos días, te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir, si no hay ningún problema, claro- poso la mano en su nunca. Se veía tan lindo.

-Oh claro. Ten, hasta luego Sasori- anote mi número en mi libreta y le di el papelito, di media vuelta y camine rumbo al hospital de nuevo.

Vaya dia. Me siento feliz. Sasori me cae mejor de lo que crei.

No te apures Sakura. Me dije a mi misma.

* * *

Hola a todossss.

Bueno primero que nada, es mi primer fic asique no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Seguramente van a encontrar muchos errores ortográficos, pero bueno, con el tiempo voy a ir mejorando.

El capitulo es medio corto, lose pero es porque son las 05:30 a.m y si sigo escribiendo va a salir muy largo y ya me duele el trasero :c

Que mas? Ah si. Voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por dia, nose cuantos capítulos sean, además que no es seguro que actualice todos los días por la inspiración, ya saben.

Quiero conocer a mis lectores/as:

Me llamo Valeria y soy de Argentina.

¿y ustedes?

Dejen su rewiew con su opinión del fic, critica constructica y/o valoración, y claro, su respuesta a mi pregunta c:

Nos leemos pronto.

_**PsicoticUchiha**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_***Nota de la autora al final.**_

_**POV Sasuke**_

Vaya mierda de dia. Nada interesante sucedió. Siempre la misma rutina, sentarme, leer, firmar, suspirar de aburrimiento.

Me apoye contra el respaldar de la silla, cerre los ojos y fui recordando como conoci a Sakura.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en la oficina discutiendo unos asuntos de negocios con unos socios.

-Bueno Sr. Uchiha, es un placer hacer negocios con usted- me decía a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar

-Claro. Entonces la semana que viene lo espero a la misma hora- le estreche la mano en forma de despedida para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla.

-Claro que si. Hasta entonces- cerre la puerta tras él.

Maldición, estas reuniones a veces son agobiantes. Pense.

El comunicador comenzó hacer el típico sonido avisando que mi secretaria me llamaba, estire la mano y presione el botón.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con tono cansino

-D-disculpe que lo interrumpa Sr. Uchiha, pero el Sr. Naruto me pidió que le d-dijera que lo esperaba en su oficina. Dijo que era urgente- Maldito Naruto

-Esta bien Hinata. Gracias-

¿Sr. Naruto? Por favor, si se conocen de hace unos años. Son amigos, pero bueno, supongo que solo lo trata asi en el trabajo.

Maldito Naruto ¿Qué demonios querra ahora?

Sali maldiciendo de mi oficina rumbo a la de Naruto. Más le vale que sea urgente, si me hace perder el tiempo… le dare una paliza.

Me pare enfrente de la puerta y la fui abriendo. Naruto era mi mejor amigo asique había confianza, por eso cuando uno iba al despacho del otro no golpeábamos para pedir permiso, solo entrabamos y ya, además… soy el jefe.

-¿Para que me llamab- deje la frase en el aire al ver que no estaba solo.

Se encontraba sentado en su silla y delante de él había una chica sentada. Cuando me escucharon, se voltearon a verme. Naruto con su típica sonrisa de idiota y la chica solo me miro.

Que ojos y que color de cabello. Pensé

Sus ojos eran verde, un verde vivo y su cabello de color rosa pastel. Le quedaba bien, aunque era poco común. En fin sali de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz del dobe.

-¡Teme! Mira, te presento a Sakura, mi mejor amiga. Sakura, él es Sasuke, mi mejor amigo- ella se paro y me estiro la mano para que la estreche en forma de saludo. Lo hice.

-Un placer conocerte Sasuke, Naruto me habla mucho de ti-

-Igualmente Sakura- Naruto nunca la menciono, por eso me sorprendi un poco cuando dijo que era su mejor amiga…

Que linda que es y con su sonrisa se ve aun mejor. Entonces recordé que todavía no me había dicho para que me había llamado tan urgente.

-Naruto ¿Para que me llamaste?- pregunte medio fastidiado de que no me dijera nada.

-Solo era para que conozcas a Sakura, Teme- maldito idiota. Tenia ganas de matarlo, pero estaba Sakura y no quería armar un escandalo.

-Ah bueno, ya me voy entonces, tengo mucho que hacer. Un placer Sakura, adiós- me despedi y Sali de ahí. Naruto igual de idiota que siempre, aunque esta vez si fue un buen motivo para llamarme.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de ese dia me encontraba a Sakura todos los días, iba a ver a Naruto. Salimos un par de veces. Me agradaba. Nos hicimos conocidos, luego amigos hasta que pasamos a la siguiente etapa… amigos con derechos.

Si, Sakura y yo teníamos una aventura, pero nada de compromiso. Solo era sexo y nada mas. Placer y diversión. Desde hace unos meses que estamos asi y es raro que haya durado bastante con ella sola, porque cuando estoy con alguna mujer siempre la dejo de ver a los días. Con Sakura es diferente, hace meses que estamos asi y no me canso, lo disfruto.

Llame a Hinata por el comunicador.

-Hinata, tráeme un café por favor- le ordene, necesitaba uno.

-De inmediato Sr-

Corte la llamada y a los segundos se abrió la puerta dejando paso al idiota de Naruto.

-Hola teme. ¿Qué haces?- me preguntaba con su típica sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente mio.

-Trabajo- me limite a contestar, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

En eso se abre la puerta dejando entrar a Hinata con mi café. Cuando vio a Naruto se puso mas roja de lo normal.

Yo sabia que estaba enamorada de Naruto, solo había que mirarla cuando el idiota estaba cerca de ella. Pero era tan tarado y despistado que nunca se dio cuenta, igual yo no me meto.

-Gracias- agradeci cuando lo coloco enfrente de mi.

Hinata solo asintió y salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta suavemente. El dobe solo me miraba, ya me estaba fastidiando.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-

-Nada, nada. Todo te molesta teme, que amargado eres- se cruzo de brazos a la vez que se echaba para atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? Estoy ocupado-

-Solo venia a ver que hacias… ¿Veras a Sakura hoy?- Dudo un poco en preguntar.

-Que te importa, ahora déjame trabajar en paz dobe- gruñi ya irritado.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Me voy, que simpático eres Sasuke- se fue levantando los brazos dramatizando todo. Maldito Naruto y maldito su sarcasmo.

Faltaba una hora para las ocho. Saldría de aquí y me iria a la casa de Sakura.

...

_**POV Sakura**_

-Muchas gracias doctora- se despedia una señora con su hijo

-No se preocupe. En unos días mejorara, sino tráigamelo de nuevo- le sonreí a ella. Mire al pequeño y me agache hasta su altura –Si te sientes mal no dudes en decirle a mamá para que te traiga ¿de acuerdo? - él solo asintió y yo le sonreí para después pararme. Me despedi de ellos y entre de nuevo a mi consultorio. En media hora ya terminaba mi turno. Este dia si que estuvo ajetreado.

Sonreí como estúpida al recordar mi salida con Sasori. Sin duda me encantaría salir con él de nuevo. Mi sonrisa se borro de golpe cuando me acorde de algo, mejor dicho de alguien.

Maldición. Tengo que hablar con él.

Me había perdido tanto en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta cuando ya eran las ocho. Me quite la bata, la colgué y tome mi abrigo para dirigirme a la puerta cerrándola detrás de mi. A llegar a recepción estaba Amane hablando con otra doctora, al parecer su turno comenzaba ahora porque tenia su abrigo en mano y cuando me vio se despidió de nosotras y se fue por el pasillo rumbo a los consultorios.

-¿Dia ajetreado?- pregunto Amane mirándome con una sonrisa que devolví.

-Ni lo menciones, quiero llegar a casa y dormir-

-para soñar con el chico de pelo rojo ¿no?- dio una risita burlona.

-¿Qué dices? Lo conoci ayer Amane, por favor- la reprendi, seria. Pero sentía un calor en mis mejillas. Mierda, me sonroje.

-Pero si estas sonrojada Sakura-

-Bueno. ya, ya adiós. Buenas noches- me fui algo fastidiada.

Cuando llegue a casa deje mi abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Me dirigi a la cocina a beber algo. Cocinaría mas tarde, o tal vez no comería nada, no tenia hambre. Me estaba sirviendo jugo cuando tocaron el timbre, no me sorprendi. Sospechaba quien podría ser. Fui a la puerta para abrirla y ahí estaba él. Maldición.

-Hola Sasuke-

-Hmp, Sakura- era su forma de saludar. Vaya forma. Me hice a un lado para que pasara. Tendría que hablar con el tarde o temprano. No quería seguir con lo que hacíamos, lo decidi hoy después de que Sasori me acompañara al hospital de regreso. Me agradaba demasiado y quería ver que pasaba con él, por eso ya no quiero tener estos encuentros con Sasuke. Solo quiero pensar que va a suceder con Sasori y conmigo.

-Que bueno que vin- no me dejo terminar de hablar porque ya me tenia contra la pared besándome con desesperación. Mierda. –Es-espera S-sasu-ke, tenemos q-que hablar- mencione como pude.

-Hablaremos después, ahora quiero hacer otra cosa- me comenzó a empujar hacia el sofá hasta que sentí el borde en mis piernas y él me empujo haciendo que yo callera boca arriba. En unos segundos ya lo tenia encima de mi. Mierda, tengo que pararlo antes que no pueda resistirme.

-Es importante- le dije seria, mirando su rostro que lo sujetaba con mis manos para que me mirara. Él me miro sin entender, había parado pero seguía encima de mi.

-Tks. ¿no puede esperar?- se veía irritado. Odiaba que lo interrumpiera en medio del acto.

-Quiero que paremos esto- le dije seria. Solo me miro incrédulo para después de unos segundo pararse de golpe.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Vaya, me sorprendi al ver que tenia reviews. No pensé que tendría, la verdad.

Me hicieron muy feliz.

Este capitulo salio un poco mas largo que lo otros, creo yo.

Aun me queda algo de inspiración, asique voy a ver si comienzo a escribir el siguiente. Si mi cerebro me ayuda puede que lo suba apenas lo termine, sino lo voy a subir cuando vea que quedo bien.

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios. Me ayudaron mucho al momento de escribir:

_**dani24ela**__**: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es me encanta la pareja SasoSaku pero también el SasuSaku jaja, que dilema :l y no te preocupes que es bueno emocionarse jaja en fin… gracias por tu comentario, me alentó mucho c: saludos.

_**Daniela-Hoyos**__**:**_ Bienvenida. Me emociona que te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Tengo una lectora de Colombia *-* genial. Muchos saludos, espero tu opinión respecto a este capitulo.

Nos leemos queridas lectoras. Saludos.

_**PsicoticUchiha.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_***Nota de la autora al final.**_

_**POV Sasuke**_

-Quiero que paremos esto- ¿Qué mierda dijo?

La mire incrédulo. Debo admitirlo, no lo podía creer. Era la primera mujer que me decía eso. Debe ser una broma, si seguro es eso. Me levante después de unos segundos y quede frente a ella de pie, una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Me quedo mirando curiosa, preguntándose de porque mi sonrisa, seguro.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto visiblemente molesta.

-Tu. Siempre te muestras tan seria pero en el fondo eres toda una bromista Sakura- Mencione burlón. Ella se levantó del sofá para plantarse enfrente de mí.

-No es ninguna broma Sasuke. Es la verdad- su tono serio sí que era algo nuevo. Suspiro y se sentó de nuevo sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos y suspiro de nuevo, coloco una mano sobre su cabeza cabizbaja. La levanto y me miro, era la mirada de la determinación –La verdad es que… conocí a alguien- comento con su ojos verdes posados en mí. Yo solo la mire indiferente para después de escucharla mi rostro cambiara a uno de sorpresa, pero solo unos segundos.

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunte indiferente sin moverme de mi sitio.

-Que cínico. Te lo estoy diciendo para que sepas la razón por la cual ya no quiero que sigamos con…- con su dedo índice nos señalaba a ambos repetidas veces mientras continuaba hablando-…esto- se quedó callada mirándome, seguro esperando ver mi reacción.

¿Qué esperara que hiciera? ¿Una fiesta porque conoció a alguien? por favor, ni me interesa a quien conoce.

-Bien, eso lo entiendo pero ¿y que tiene que ver con nosotros? Ni que te vaya a pedir un trio Sakura, por favor- solté una risita baja por mi comentario.

-No seas idiota. A lo que voy es que no quiero tener más de esos encuentros contigo porque la persona que conocí me… gusta, y yo no soy una zorra que se acuesta con un hombre mientras conoce a otro y que para peor le gusta. Si me acostaba contigo era por placer, solo sexo, nada más. No estoy de pareja con nadie, no engañaba a nadie acostándome contigo… pero ahora es distinto porque él me gusta y si seguimos con esto siento que lo estoy engañando de alguna forma y no me hace sentir bien eso, de hecho me hace sentir una basura- estaba más que decidida. ¿Quién mierda era el otro? Si lo llego a conocer por casualidad le voy a dar una paliza por robarme la diversión. Mierda.

-No se tiene porque enterar de lo nuestro Sakura- Trate de convencerla, pero era más terca que una mula.

-No Sasuke, no se tiene porque enterar. Pero yo no quiero seguir mas así, ya no quiero jueguitos, quiero algo serio- se paró y se dirigió a la puerta pasando por mi lado, no la deje avanzar más porque la sujete del brazo.

-¿Enserio quieres esto?- le pregunte en un susurro pero estoy seguro que me escucho. Por primera vez me siento… incompleto. ¿Qué mierda me pasa a mí ahora?

-Si- se limitó a responder. Su voz no flaqueo en ningún momento.

No me moví en ningún momento y aun la tenía sujetada. De a poco la fui soltando, capas era porque no quería que se acabara. Cuando la había liberado por completo me di media vuelta y comencé a avanzar hacia la salida.

-Está bien. Como quieras- cerré la puerta detrás de mí con un portazo.

Mi auto se encontraba estacionado al otro lado de la calle, pero no tenía ganas de conducir. Me fui caminando por la acera, lentamente. No había mucha gente a esa hora, mejor para mí, odio los lugares llenos de personas.

Me detuve en medio de la acera y mire hacia arriba, no se porque lo hice, pero en el momento que tenía mi mirada hacia arriba una gota me callo en el rostro ¿lluvia? Tiene que ser una broma. Solo me quede en mi sitio, sin moverme viendo como todos corrían para no mojarse, mientras yo me estaba empapando pero no me importo, después de todo solo era agua. Luego de unos minutos decidí mejor ir por mi auto para volver a casa y secarme, sino me enfermaría, ya sería el colmo.

Fui por mi auto, me subí, lo encendí y arranque no sin antes pegarle una mirada a la casa de Sakura.

_**...**_

_**POV Sakura **_

Vaya, pensé que sería más difícil. No le gusto para nada, seguro que es porque fue un duro golpe a su ego. Estoy segura que soy la primera en rechazarlo, pero en fin. Mejor me voy a dormir, quizás y mañana veo a Sasori. Su típica sonrisa de estúpida apareció apena pensó en él.

Mierda. Solo me gusta, si, solo eso. Con el tiempo veré que pasa.

Se quedó dormida apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

...

_**POV Sasori**_

Este día si que estuvo bien, excelente diría yo. Esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello rosado brillante están en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que la vi. Supongo que chocarse con alguien en la calle a veces tiene sus ventajas.

Me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela, la había ido a visitar en la tarde luego de que deje a Sakura en el hospital. Estaba en la que era mi habitación cuando vivía con ella de niño. El grito de mi abuela me saca de mis pensamientos. Para ser una anciana, aún le queda voz, pensé.

Baje las escaleras, me asome por la puerta de la cocina y vi a mi abuela terminando de cocinar.

-Sasori pon la mesa- tenia ojos en la espalda parece. No hago ningún ruido y siempre sabe que estoy viéndola.

-Bien- dije para dirigirme al comedor y comenzar a colocar todo.

Chiyo vino con una cacerola humeante hacia la mesa para dejarla sobre ella y luego sentarse. Termino de servir y comenzamos a comer, en un momento ella me quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte curioso.

-No, nada. Solamente que tengo intriga del porque hoy viniste una hora más tarde de la normal- se llevó comida a la boca.

-Ah, es que estuve con alguien que conocí ayer-

-¿Con alguien? ¿Y se puede saber con quién?- si que era curiosa.

-Con una chica. Se llama Sakura- me limite a responder.

-Vaya, debe ser muy linda para que te fijaras en ella-

-Lo es-

Después de esa pequeña plática continuamos comiendo en silencio. Cuando termine me despedí de Chiyo y emprendí rumbo a casa pensando en algo, mejor dicho en alguien.

_Sakura..._

* * *

Bueno acá estoy de nuevo. Este capítulo lo comencé a escribir apenas había subido el anterior, así que es seguro que van a encontrar varios errores ortográficos.

Desgraciadamente mi inspiración y mi cerebro me alcanzaron para este capítulo nomas. Los otros los voy a ir subiendo por día o ya saben… cuando la inspiración se haga presente nuevamente. Si en el intervalo de tiempo que tardo para escribir y subir, dejan review, no se preocupen… los responderé bien en el próximo capitulo.

Dejen sus review para decirme que les pareció ya sea opinión, critica constructiva y/o valoración.

Nos leemos pronto.

_**PsicoticUchiha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_***Nota de la autora al final**_

_**POV Sakura **_

Hoy era jueves, es decir, que tenía el día libre. Me levante a las diez de la mañana. Siempre en estos días me despertaba tarde, era el único día que podía descansar como es debido. Me duche y baje a preparar el desayuno. Al momento de sacar las cosas para hacerlo pude ver que la alacena estaba casi vacía, tendría que ir al mercado.

Termine de preparar todo. Café y un par de tostadas con dulce, no soy de comer mucho. Antes de sentarme prendí el televisor, no me gustaba estar en silencio, por eso siempre lo prendía antes de comer. Luego de unos minutos de haberme sentado comenzó a sonar mi celular, estire la mano a un costado de la mesa y lo tome para ver quién era… Naruto.

-Espero que sea importante- Le dije fingiendo molestia.

-_Veo que te levantaste de malas- _Soltó una risita burlona

-Interrumpís mi desayuno idiota. ¿Qué haces?-

-_En la oficina, como siempre-_

_-_¿Qué sucede? Dime-

_-¿De qué hablas? No sucede nada. ¿Por qué debería suceder algo?- _De inmediato note su voz nerviosa.

-Simple. Nunca me llamas cuando estas en el trabajo, además que noto tu voz nerviosa. Vamos Naruto, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Te conozco como la palma de mi mano asique déjate de tonterías y dime de una vez que sucede- ya me estaba molestando. Será idiota.

_-Está bien, está bien. Es que… Bueno…-_ Lo interrumpí

-¡Habla y déjate de vueltas!- ya me había sacado de las casillas. No tengo paciencia.

_-¿Viste ayer a Sasuke?- _

-¿Qué? ¿Era eso?-

_-Si-_

-Bueno, si lo vi, ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?-

_-Ya sabes porque es. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacen ustedes y lo sabes- _

-Sí, sí. Igual ya no te preocupes porque se acabó-

_-¿Eh? No entiendo Sakura, explícame_-

-Sasuke vino anoche a mi casa. Hable con él y le dije que ya no quería seguir con lo que hacíamos. No se lo tomo muy bien que digamos, salió de casa hecho una furia-

_-¿Por qué decidiste terminar todo?-_

-¿Por qué te tengo que explicar todo, eh?-

_-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y tengo derecho a saber_-

-Bien. Conocí a alguien-

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

-Viste, por eso no te quería contar. Ya sabía cómo te pondrías-

_-Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y siempre me entero a lo último. ¡Qué mala mejor amiga eres!, ahora me cuentas todo-_

-Ahora no puedo. Voy a salir, luego voy a verte y hablamos-

_-¡Más te vale!-_

-Sí, sí. Te veo después, pesado- colgué la llamada.

Vaya que se hizo larga la llamada. Naruto nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Sasuke y yo hacíamos, por eso cada dos por tres me preguntaba si lo vería. Siempre estaba al pendiente de nosotros, tal vez pensaba que uno de los dos saldría herido o algo así, no sé. A veces no logro entender a Naruto. En fin, será mejor que suba a cambiarme así me voy al mercado.

Iba a empezar a subir las escaleras cuando mi celular suena de nuevo. Estúpido Naruto. Fui a tomar el teléfono y conteste sin ver el nombre.

-¡Ya te dije que después te vería Naruto!- casi grite, creo que lo deje sordo.

_-Perdón, pero no soy ese tal Naruto-_ Mierda.

-Sa-sasori?- Mierda, Mierda. ¿Por qué justo se me ocurre gritar? Qué vergüenza. Escuche como dio una risita.

_-Sí. Lamento molestarte, parece que tienes un mal día-_

-¿Eh? No, no. Es solo que pensé que era el idiota de mi mejor amigo- solté una risa nerviosa –Lamento haberte gritado-

_-No te preocupes. ¿Estas ocupada?- _

-No, para nada. Es mi día libre asique estaba por ir al mercado por algunas cosas-

_-Ah que bien, porque te llamaba para ver si querías que hagamos algo. Te puedo acompañar, si quieres-_

-Oh, sí me encantaría. Te veo en la entrada del mercado ¿te parece?-

_-Claro. ¿En cuánto?-_

-15 minutos. Tengo que cambiarme todavía-

_-Claro, no hay problema. Hasta entonces-_

-Claro, adiós-

Que bien, hoy tendré compañía mientras hago las compras… y vaya compañía que tendré.

…

_**POV Sasori**_

Estaba aburrido en casa. Había terminado dos marionetas que me habían encargado y no tenía nada que hacer, tenía ganas de ver a Sakura asique decidí llamarla. Había dudado en llamarla o no ya que podría estar en el trabajo y yo interrumpiendo, pero afortunadamente era su día libre. Vaya suerte la mía.

Ahora me encontraba saliendo de mi casa rumbo al mercado para acompañarla hacer las compras. Tal vez no era una salida genial pero sin duda eso no me importaba… mientras fuera ella mi compañía no importaba el lugar.

Llegue al mercado y no la vi por ningún lado asique supuse que debería estar en camino. Me senté en una banca que se encontraba afuera del lugar y me dispuse a esperarla. Había bajado la mirada al suelo sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos, cuando siento que alguien se sitúa a mi lado. Veo a mi derecha y Sakura estaba sentada viéndome con esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola. Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba las llaves- se veía avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. ¿Entramos?-

-Claro. Gracias por acompañarme Sasori-

-No es nada. Quería salir un rato de casa, además quería verte- vi cómo se sonrojo de inmediato.

Estuvimos como cuarenta minutos dentro del lugar comprando todo. Nos divertimos bastante, hacíamos bromas de vez en cuando con los productos. Sakura me pedía mi opinión cuando no sabía que llevar y yo con gusto se la daba. Después tardamos unos veinte minutos más ya que el mercado estaba medio lleno, pero no teníamos apuro.

Sakura pago las cosas y nos dirigimos afuera donde tomamos las bolsas del carro y nos fuimos camino a su casa.

-Es la primera vez que me divierto tanto comprando- dijo mientras reía.

-La verdad que yo también- mencione riendo también.

-Sasori. ¿Te quedarías almorzar en mi casa? Si quieres, no hay problema sino- Me sorprendí por la pregunta. Tenía en sus mejillas un leve rojo carmín. Que hermosa se veía así.

-Claro. Me encantaría, pero tengo que avisarle a mi abuela, ya sabes, siempre almuerzo con ella-

-Está bien, espero que no se moleste- Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-No para nada. Además siempre almuerzo con ella, una vez que falte no le molestara- Le dije para que no se preocupara.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, era uno cómodo, hasta que ella comenzó acercarse a una casa de dos pisos, se veía bastante bien. Se detuvo en la puerta, paso las bolsas que estaban en su mano derecha a la izquierda para buscar las llaves con la mano libre.

-Ven, pasa- se quedó al lado de la puerta haciéndose a un costado para dejarme pasar. Yo entre.

-Vaya, se ve bastante bien- dije refiriéndome a la decoración de su casa. Habían cuadros por todos lados, en la mayoría salía ella y dos personas adultas, supuse que sus padres.

-Ven- me dijo cuándo paso por mi lado rumbo a la cocina. La seguí y dejamos todo arriba de la mesada. Empezamos acomodando todo en su lugar, terminamos y me dijo que tomara asiento en la mesa que se encontraba ahí, yo le obedecí y ella me ofreció algo para tomar a lo que yo solo respondí agua.

Mientras ella cocinaba hablábamos de cualquier cosa. De repente me acorde que no había llamado a Chiyo para avisarle, asique saque mi celular y le dije a Sakura que la llamaría para avisarle a lo que ella me respondió con un "Claro". Me levante de mi lugar y Salí de la cocina, no porque le ocultara algo a Sakura, era porque no quería arriesgarme a que Chiyo me hiciera alguna pregunta vergonzosa y tuviera que responder enfrente de Sakura.

-Diga- escuche la voz de mi abuela del otro lado.

-Abuela, no iré a almorzar contigo hoy. Lo siento-

-Ah, no te hagas problema Sasori pero ¿en dónde comerás?- y hay empezamos con el cuestionario de nuevo.

-En casa de Sakura-

-¡Oh! Que bien. No te hagas problemas Sasori, tomate tu tiempo. Te veré luego- antes de colgar la llamada escuche su risita burlona. Vaya abuela que me toco, pero no me quejo.

Regrese a la cocina y me senté otra vez en mi sitio. Sakura se volteo a verme.

-¿Todo en orden?-

-Claro-

-Bien. Ya casi esta. ¿Podrías sacar dos platos del mueble detrás de ti? De la puerta de abajo- me señalo una puerta del lado izquierdo de la parte baja. Me puse de pie para ir y hacer lo que me pidió.

-Llévalos a la mesa del comedor. Ahora voy, toma asiento-

Eso hice. Espere unos minutos cuando vi a Sakura atravesar el umbral de la entrada para luego dejar la hoya en medio de ambos y tomar asiento. Comenzó a servir. Vaya, era Curry.

-Huele bien- le dije a lo que ella me miro con una sonrisa.

Comimos en silencio, a veces nos preguntábamos cosas mientras comíamos, hasta que terminamos. Ayude a llevar todo a la cocina, nos fuimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en los sillones para seguir hablando. En un momento de la charla Sakura dirigió su mirada detrás de mí para luego de unos segundos abrir los ojos de par en par, yo la mire curioso.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte al notarla un poco nerviosa.

-Eh, no nada. Solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que se le olvido el abrigo a Naruto ayer cuando vino, ya sabes, mi estúpido mejor amigo- soltó una risa nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa? Me voltee en la dirección que miraba y efectivamente había un abrigo negro sobre una de las sillas. Ella se paró y se fue a tomarlo, al momento que paso por mi lado escuche un "maldición" por su parte.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a dejárselo. Este hombre es más despistado-

-Bueno, yo me voy entonces-

-Espera, salgo contigo. Aprovecho para devolvérselo-

-Está bien. Te acompaño entonces ¿en dónde es?- no se si fue mi imaginación pero se puso nerviosa, más que antes

-Eh, eh… no hace falta que me acompañes. Es la empresa Uchiha-

-No te preocupes, te acompaño… además la casa de mi abuela queda más allá de esa empresa. Siempre paso por ahí cuando voy a verla. Te dejo en la entrada y yo sigo mi camino. ¿Te parece?- comente dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Claro. Gracias-

-No hay de qué. ¿Vamos?-

-Ah, si-

En el camino hablamos un poco ya que no quedaba lejos. La deje en la entrada y cuando me iba a despedir, ella se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo Sasori. Me divertí mucho. La próxima dejare que tú decidas a dónde vamos. Te veo luego, cuídate- me dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Yo me quede como un idiota parado en mi lugar viendo como ingresaba al lugar. Una sonrisa de tarado apareció en mi rostro mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

Mierda. Me sonroje. Me di media vuelta y continúe con mi camino… Más feliz que nunca.

…

_**POV Sasuke**_

Suspire por enésima vez. Este día no tenía ganas de nada, no había tenido ganas de venir a trabajar pero vine igual. Estaba sentado en mi silla, de perfil mirando el paisaje de afuera. Sentí cuando la puerta se abrió pero no le di importancia. Era Naruto seguro. Espere que él comenzara hablar.

-Sasuke- me llamo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas así desde que llegaste-

Me volví hacia él. Mirándolo con mi rostro indiferente.

-Nada. No me pasa nada- me limite a contestar mientras volvía mi vista a los papeles que se encontraban delante mío.

-Sasuke. Somos mejores amigos desde hace años y se cuándo algo te pasa, asique quiero que me cuentes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Asique puedes comerte tu orgullo con patatas y contarme qué diablos te sucede- rara vez se ponía serio. ¿Qué hago? No sabía si contarle. Era cierto que era mi mejor amigo pero mi orgullo a veces me impide contarle cosas hasta a él. Demonios.

-Es algo difícil de explicar-

-Es por Sakura, ¿cierto?- mierda. ¿Cómo lo supo? Parece haberse dado cuenta lo que pensaba porque me aclaro de inmediato -En la mañana hable con ella y me conto lo que sucedió entre ustedes anoche. Sé que no quieres oír mi opinión, pero te la diré de todas formas. Yo pienso que Sakura hizo lo correcto, ya era hora que se dejen de sus jueguitos. A mí en lo personal no me agradaba nada, no era nada divertido saber que mis dos mejores amigos tenían una aventura, sabes- me quede en silencio. ¿Qué podría decirle? Sabía que nunca le había gustado, por eso en ese momento no sabía que decirle.

-Ya está. De todas form…- no me dejo terminar.

-Ya está ¿Qué? ¿Qué Sasuke? Si vieras tu cara ahora sabrías que no está nada. Tu cara de amargado te delata, sabes-

-Es mi cara de siempre. Cuando consiga otra la cambiare, ahora déjame trabajar tranquilo Naruto-

-Está bien, me voy. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar que te has enamorado de Sakura- ¿Qué dijo? No, no… no puede ser o ¿sí? Mierda. Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago?

El sonido del comunicador llamo mi atención, presione el botón.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-

-Sr hay una persona que quiere verlo- ¿Quién diablos es ahora?

-Está bien. Dile que pase-

Me di vuelta en la silla dándole la espalda a la puerta para ver por la ventana. Sentí la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse a los segundos. Me di la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que quería verme. En mi rostro se formó una mueca de sorpresa.

_Sakura. _

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, sé que es tarde pero acabo de terminar este capítulo. Lo que pasa es que comencé a escribirlo tarde por eso, además que salió más largo que los demás.

Ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada :/

En fin… muchas gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y por seguir la historia.

_**Daniela-Hoyos**_: Gracias especialmente a ti por seguir esta historia desde un comienzo. Tus comentarios me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir. El tema de Sasuke... quizás con este capítulo ya hayas sacado tus conclusiones c:

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia.

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció este capítulo, crítica constructiva y/o valoración.

Saludos a todos.

_**PsicoticUchiha**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_***Nota de la autora al final.**_

_**POV Sakura **_

Una vez que me despedí de Sasori, me dirigí hacia la entrada para entrar a la empresa. No me sentía cómoda estando en este lugar pero tenía que regresarle su abrigo a Sasuke. Se lo podría haber dado a Naruto para que lo haga él pero no quería que Sasuke pensara que huía de él o algo así. Tome el elevador al quinto piso que era donde se encontraba la oficina de Naruto y Sasuke. Camine por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, así se llamaba la secretaria de él, creo.

-Buenos días- La salude una vez que estuve frente a ella.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-¿Se encuentra el Sr Uchiha?-

-Sí, claro. Espere un momento por favor- se dio media vuelta y tomo el teléfono.

-Sr hay una persona que quiere verlo- espero unos minutos y corto la llamada.

-Puede pasar-

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí y me encamine hacia la puerta para entrar a la oficina.

Dude un poco en si debía entrar o no. Respire hondo y abrí la puerta para cerrarla a los segundos detrás de mí. Él estaba dándome la espalda mirando la ventana. Después de unos segundos se dio vuelta para mirarme y pude ver por unos segundos una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me miro curioso.

-Hola Sasuke. Disculpa que te interrumpa pero te olvidaste esto en casa- le dije a la vez que levantaba un poco su abrigo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando. Camine a su escritorio y lo deje en una de las sillas que estaban frente a él –Decidí regresártelo. Bueno, solo era eso. Adiós Sasuke- di media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero me detuve cuando escuche su voz.

-Se lo podrías haber dado a Naruto para que me lo regresara él-

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero que creas que huyo de ti. Además, no tiene nada de malo que te lo quiera devolver, ¿o sí?- me había quedado en mi lugar, solo gire un poco mi cuerpo para mirarlo.

-No claro que no- en su rostro se formo una mueca de tristeza por unos segundos. Seguro lo imagine.

-Bueno. Pasare a ver a Naruto antes de irme. Adiós Sasuke- continúe caminando a la salida.

-Sí. Adiós- lo escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esta raro ¿Qué le pasara? Seguro que esta agobiado por el trabajo. En fin… pasare por la oficina del idiota antes de irme sino tendré que aguantar sus llamados para recriminarme que soy una mala mejor amiga y bla bla. Camine un poco hasta llegar a donde Ino, que era la secretaria de Naruto.

-Buenos días Ino. ¿Se encuentra Naruto?- al ser mi mejor amigo e ir a verlo bastante seguido siempre veía a Ino asique se puede decir que somos conocidas. A veces me quedaba hablando con ella un rato cuando salía de verlo a él.

-Buenos días Sakura. Si, pasa. Me aviso que vendrías asique me dijo que cuando llegaras pasaras nomas-

-Ah, bueno. Gracias- me despedí de ella y fui al lugar del tarado. Pase sin golpear. Él estaba leyendo unos documentos y cuando sintió la puerta levanto la mirada de ellos para dirigirla hacia a mí. Cuando me vio apareció una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Sakura! Viniste- menciono emocionado a la vez que venía hacia a mí para abrazarme. Le correspondí.

-Te dije que vendría, no quería después tener que soportar tus llamados haciendo tu típico berrinche- me solté del abrazo y le sonreí. Camino a su lugar de nuevo y yo me fui a sentar frente a él. Apenas me senté él clavo su mirada azulina en mí, me miraba fijamente. Maldición, sabía que pasaría esto. No me va a dejar ir hasta que no le cuente todo, pero es mi mejor amigo, tiene derecho de saber.

-Ya se, Ya se. No hace falta que me mires así, vine a contarte todo y eso voy hacer. Deja de mirarme así ¿quieres?-

-Empieza de una vez- estaba serio pero no enojado.

-Bueno. Empezare por lo de Sasuke- él solo asintió con la cabeza. –No hay mucho que contar. Fue a mi casa, le dije que ya no quería que sigamos con lo que hacíamos porque había conocido a alguien, no se lo tomo bien creo. Salió rápido de casa que hasta se olvidó su abrigo, aproveche de regresárselo ahora, ya que te venía a ver- en ningún momento quito su mirada de mí.

-Espera. ¿Lo viste?-

-Así es. Pero no te preocupes, no pasó nada. Solo se lo devolví y nada más. Por casualidad ¿sabes que le pasa? Estaba medio raro cuando lo vi- pregunte por curiosidad, quizás sabría algo.

-Eh… no, ni idea. Debe ser el trabajo, ya sabes- no sabe disimular el nerviosismo. Pero mejor lo dejo pasar.

-Eso pensé-

-Aún falta algo para contar- solté un suspiro.

-Se llama Sasori. Lo conocí la otra noche a la salida del hospital. Me choque con él por ir distraída-

-Ah. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta alguien que ni siquiera conoces bien y que posiblemente podría ser un psicópata psicótico acosador de chicas que se choca de noche en la calle?!- me dijo mientras levantaba la voz y hacia cosas raras con sus manos, dramatizando todo. ¿Es idiota o se hace?

-¿Qué dices? Estás loco. Lo conozco de hace unos días, si es cierto, pero ya eh salido con él dos veces. La primera fue al otro día de haberlo conocido, me invito un café en mi descanso y ahora me acompaño al mercado para hacer las compras. Es más… me acompaño hasta la entrada de la empresa porque él seguía hasta unas cuadras más allá asique aprovecho y nos vinimos juntos. También lo invite almorzar. De verdad me agrada, Naruto- le explique para que se sacara esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Siempre se imagina cosas que no son. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras me miraba.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Bueno… si- me sonroje un poco, pero en ningún momento deje de mirarlo.

-Y porque te gusta es la razón por la que dejaste todo con Sasuke ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar.

-Exacto- ¿desde cuándo es tan serio? Si siempre hace y habla tonterías.

-¡Gracias a Dios! me alegro que dejaras todo con Sasuke, ya sabes que nunca me gustó nada lo que hacían, pero no me metía, eran cosas suyas. Ahora que terminaste todo estoy feliz, ya era hora que se dejaran de jugar y se tomen en serio las cosas. Pero debo admitir que no me gusta mucho la idea que te guste alguien que acabas de conocer, pero si crees que es el indicado, entonces te doy todo mi apoyo… pero eso sí, si te lastima… le daré la paliza de su vida. Estas avisada- lo último me lo dijo cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. A mí se me formo una calida sonrisa en el rostro. Me puse de pie, me acerque a él y lo abrase. Lo tome por sorpresa porque tenía los ojos cerrados pero a los segundos me correspondió.

-Gracias Naruto. Significa mucho para mí que me apoyes en esto y no te preocupes… yo sé que es el indicado, pero voy despacio… no quiero equivocarme- le dije para después soltarme del abrazo y besarle la frente. Me quede de pie a su lado.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Además, quiero conocerlo-

-Algún día te lo presentare, pero por ahora no. No te preocupes, lo conocerás. Bueno, ya me voy. Te veré luego- le bese la mejilla en forma de despedida y me fui.

Ahora que le conté y tengo su apoyo me siento más segura de seguir con Sasori y ver qué sucede. Nunca me sentí más feliz. Estaba segura que en mi rostro estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa de idiota.

**…**

_**POV Sasuke**_

Cuando Sakura salió de mi despacho me quede en mi lugar viendo la puerta, estaba como en trance. Después de unos minutos tome asiento y me quede perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Y si Naruto tiene razón? ¿Y si de verdad me enamore de ella? No, no y no. Lo de nosotros era simple diversión. Pero recuerdo cuando me dijo que conoció a alguien, y un sentimiento de ira, enojo y tristeza a la vez, me invade.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que justo ahora venga a darme cuenta? Tal vez siempre lo estuve, pero no quise reconocerlo y ahora que todo acabo y ella conoció a alguien, vengo a darme cuenta. Idiota Sasuke, idiota. Y ahora no sé qué hare. Ni siquiera como amigos podemos quedar. Sería demasiado raro ser amigos cuando antes nos acostábamos, además ella no quiere saber nada de mí. ¿Qué demonios hago ahora? Me tome la cabeza desesperado. Es la primera vez que estoy así y más por una mujer.

Es la primera vez que me enamoro. Con las otras solo era sexo y nada más, después de unos días ya no las llamaba ni nada. Conocí a Sakura y todo cambio. Yo la buscaba, la llamaba, iba a su casa. Para ella era solo placer pero ahora vengo a darme cuenta que para mí era más que eso, por eso cuando me dijo que terminemos todo, no quise aceptarlo y pensé que era una broma de mal gusto.

Al final el dobe tenía razón. Vaya, nunca pensé que diría eso alguna vez. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Solo dejar que termine y hacer de cuenta que nunca significo nada? O ¿podría intentarlo y tal vez hacer que ella me ame? Mierda. No sé qué hacer, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que la amo y no me gusta nada la idea de que ande con otro.

A la mierda todo. Voy hacer que Sakura me ame, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo voy a lograr. Sasuke Uchiha no se rinde con nada y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

**…**

_**POV Naruto**_

Luego de que Sakura se vaya me quede pensando en lo que hablamos. Estoy seguro que Sasuke está enamorado de ella, siendo así… no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Mierda. Espero que este equivocado y no intente nada. Cuando Sakura me estaba contando lo de Sasori, así se llamaba creo, vi sus ojos y tenían un brillo único. Aun cuando estaba con Sasuke nunca la había visto así tan feliz y segura de lo que hacía. Tal vez y ese chico si sea bueno para ella, como sea, le voy a dar mi apoyo… solo espero que no se equivoque y salga lastimada, sino ya sabe que va a pasar.

Ahora el problema es Sasuke. Mejor iré a verlo.

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a su despacho. Antes de llegar a la puerta salude a Hinata que se puso roja como un tomate cuando lo hice. Siempre pasa eso cuando la saludo, ¿estará enferma? Pero en ese caso estaría todos los días enferma, que raro. En fin… llegue a la puerta y entre, Sasuke estaba de perfil a la puerta, miraba el suelo. No tenía buena cara. Mierda. Me acerque y me senté en una de las silla que tenía frente a él.

-Sasuke- lo llame. No hubo respuesta, seguía sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Sasuke- intente de nuevo elevando un poco el tono de mi voz para que esta vez me escuchara. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¿Qué mierda quieres dobe?- gruño dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí.

-Te estoy llamando hace 15 minutos y no te dignabas ni a mirarme. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativo, bueno… más de lo normal- creo saber que le pasaba, pero quería que me lo dijera él.

-Hoy vino Sakura- Su tono de vos estaba apagado, como si estuviera deprimido.

-Lo sé. Estuvimos hablando un momento y me conto que vino a dejarte tu chaqueta-

-Naruto. Tenías razón- me dijo a la vez que giraba su cabeza para dirigir su mirada a la ventana. Seguía de perfil.

-¿En qué?- ya sabía a qué se refería pero necesitaba que me lo dijera él mismo, para estar seguro.

-Estoy enamorado de Sakura- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. Sí que estaba afligido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunte con miedo. No quería que Sasuke interfiriera entre Sakura y Sasori. Hoy me di cuenta que en realidad ese chico la hacía feliz, aunque aún no eran nada. No quería que Sasuke arruinara todo. Es mi mejor amigo pero hay que aceptar que para él todo es un juego y no quiero que Sakura salga lastimada por tonterías de él.

-Voy a hacer todo para que este conmigo de vuelta, pero esta vez enserio- mierda. Justo lo que no quería que pasara. ¿Qué hago ahora? Si me pongo del lado de Sakura, Sasuke va a odiarme o sino viceversa.

Ahora sí que estoy jodido.

**...**

_**POV Sasori **_

Cuando deje a Sakura en la entrada seguí mi camino para ir donde Chiyo. En el camino pase por una plaza, habían varios niños jugando, se veía todo tan tranquilo que me dieron ganas de sentarme un rato, eso hice. Camine hasta una banca que estaba justo debajo de un árbol que daba toda la sombra y me quede ahí mirando a los chicos jugar y pensando en Sakura. Sí que me gustaba, hasta me atrevería a decir que me estaba enamorando de ella. Sí, es muy pronto pero que se le va hacer… uno nunca sabe cuándo el amor llega.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me hizo voltearme y ver quien era. Mi rostro mostraba toda la sorpresa y asombro que tenía en ese momento. No puede ser… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Si se había ido de la ciudad.

Temari. Mi ex novia.

_Demonios._

* * *

¡Hola! acá estoy de regreso con otro capítulo. Bueno… no hay mucho que decir.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, significa mucho para mí.

Ahora voy a responder sus Reviews:

_**dani24ela: **_¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, es cierto que dejaste tu último comentario en el capítulo 2, lo que pasa es que actualizo todos los días… o por lo menos trato de hacerlo, la inspiración a veces falla, ya sabes. JAJAJA te digo que no falta mucho para que te puedas imaginar la cara de Sasuke cuando los vea juntos, estate atenta c: ; estoy de acuerdo contigo… Sasori es precioso y si, vendrán tiempos mejores para ellos pero también algunos no tan buenos. Como sea, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y agradezco tu comentario. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero tu review para saber que te pareció. ¡Muchos saludos!

_**Nyappy: **_¡Bienvenida! Otra lectora de Colombia, que emoción *-*. Me emociona que te parezca lindo el fic y si, los capítulos son cortos. Es porque actualizo todos los días y no quiero hacerlos muy largos porque si no me emociono escribiendo y cuando me dé cuenta voy a tener la historia terminada en un solo capitulo JAJA y estoy segura que eso no les gustara. Pero los voy a empezar hacer un poco más largos, no te preocupes. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes un review para hacerme saber que te pareció. ¡Muchos saludos!

_**Daniela-Hoyos:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Me encanta que sigas la historia y siempre me dejes un comentario para saber que te pareció. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero lo mismo de este. Sasori es hermoso y Sakura se ve hermosa cuando se pone nerviosa JAJA y Naruto… Bueno, es Naruto ¿no? Siempre va a estar pendiente de sus amigos y hacer lo posible para el bien de ellos. Este capítulo ¿será cómo te lo imaginaste? Me encantaría saber la respuesta, enserio. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Que como siempre… me ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir. ¡Muchos saludos! Espero poder leer pronto tu opinión sobre este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia. Ya saben, espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció, ya sea su opinión, crítica constructiva y/o valoración.

Muchos saludos.

_**PsicoticUchiha**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_***Nota de la autora al final.**_

_**POV Sasori**_

¿Qué hace Temari aquí? Ella se había ido hace unos meses de la ciudad. Estuvimos juntos un año y medio hasta que llego ese día que cambio todo. No, lo que vi fue lo que cambio todo.

**Flash Back**

-¿Entonces no podrás hoy?- Hablaba con Temari por teléfono. Se supone que hoy almorzaríamos juntos, pero me llamo diciendo que se presentó un inconveniente de último momento.

_-Lo siento amor. Pero ya sabes cómo es el trabajo, no sabes cuándo se presentara algo_- Ella era diseñadora. Casi siempre la llamaban de la oficina diciendo que se "presento un inconveniente con uno de los diseños y que tenía que ir a no se que" yo la entendía, por eso nunca le recrimine nada. Pero la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho ya que no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero cuando nos veíamos era hermoso.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ve tranquila- sé que soné desanimado pero no podía hacer nada para que no vaya al trabajo y se quede conmigo.

_-No te enojes mi vida. Te lo compensare a la noche. Iremos a cenar ¿Qué te parece?- _

-Me parece bien. Paso por ti a las nueve entonces-

_-Claro. Debo colgar, ya me están llamando. Te amo_- y colgó la llamada

Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero la note rara, como… nerviosa. No le di importancia y seguí con lo mío. Estaba terminando una marioneta que me habían encargado, mañana tenía que entregarla. Me eche hacia atrás arqueando un poco la espalda ya que hace dos horas estaba en la misma posición y ya me estaba doliendo, entonces mi mirada se dirigió al sofá donde reposaba un conejo de peluche que en una de sus patas tenía una cajita que contenía un colgante, sonreí y me puse de pie.

Se lo había comprado a Temari, se lo daría en el almuerzo pero como no nos vamos a ver estaba pensando en ir a dejárselo a su casa para que cuando volviera del trabajo lo viera. Nos veríamos a la noche de todas formas pero quería ir a dejárselo, soy impaciente. Aprovecharía ahora que no estaba en casa, tenía una copia de las llaves que ella me había dado.

Tome mis llaves y las de su casa. Camine un buen rato ya que quedaba medio lejos de la mía. Entre despacio y fui hasta la mesa y deje el conejo ahí, me estaba por ir cuando escuché un ruido en la parte de arriba. Mire por unos segundos la escalera pero me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo, pero una voz me detuvo… la voz de Temari. ¿No estaba en el trabajo? Subí las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido dirigiéndome a la que era su habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta, la empuje un poco y lo que vi me dejo paralizado.

Temari debajo de otro sujeto.

Mire por unos segundos pero comencé a sentir mi labio inferior temblar y no quise ver más asique camine rápido por el pasillo y baje las escaleras. No me había dado cuenta que en el momento en el que me di vuelta para salir de ahí, sin querer había empujado la puerta haciendo que ellos me vieran. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras podía escuchar los llamados de Temari que venía tras de mí. Solo la ignore y me fui de ahí dando un portazo, cuando me aleje lo suficiente recordé que deje el peluche en su casa. ¿Qué mierda importaba eso ahora?

Llegue a una plaza, me senté bajo un enorme árbol. No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Que irónico. En estos momentos estoy sentado en la misma banca que llore ese día. Aún mantenía mi mirada en ella, pero era muy diferente a la que le daba antes. Antes la miraba con amor, ternura y cariño. Pero ahora con el único sentimiento que la puedo ver es con odio. Pero no le guardo rencor, gracias a ella me hice más fuerte y aprendí a no confiar ciegamente en las personas. Ella hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola… Sasori- me saludo. No tenía cara. ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir y saludarme después de lo que hizo? ¿Lo que me hizo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espete bruscamente. No quería, ni tenía que ver su cara.

-Estaba buscándote- que cínica. Yo deje de mirarla para voltearme y seguir viendo al frente.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No vez que no quiero verte Temari?- aún seguía sin mirarla.

-Es que yo… necesito hablar contigo- de repente la escuche muy cerca

-No hay nada que hablar asique vuelve por donde viniste-

-Por favor Sasori. Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón y yo… estoy muy arrepentida, te lo juro. Solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad, te juro que no voy a fallarte… voy a compensarte todo el daño que te hice. Solo… solo dame una oportunidad- me digne a levantar la mirada para solo encontrarme con el rostro de Temari bañado en lágrimas. Me puse de pie, quedando frente a ella.

-No quiero volver a verte- le dije fríamente mientras pasaba por su lado y metía mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No me importo dejarla sola llorando. Temari ya no me importa.

Encontré a alguien mejor que ella. Mucho mejor.

**…**

_**POV Naruto**_

Aún seguía en la oficina de Sasuke. No sabía qué hacer. Estoy en un gran problema y lo raro es que yo no lo cause esta vez. Maldición.

-Sasuke… deberías dejarlo- le dije mirándolo fijamente. Estoy decidido ayudar a Sakura pero también ayudar algo a Sasuke ¿eso se puede no? ¡Demonios! Estoy tan confundido, no se para que lado ir.

-¿Dejarlo? ¿De qué hablas dobe?- me presto toda la atención. ¿Le debería decir lo que me dijo Sakura? Pero tal vez si le cuento a Sasuke, él recapacite y deje todo como esta.

-Es que… Sakura está bien con Sasori. Aun no son nada, pero estoy seg…- no me dejo terminar porque se paró de inmediato y dio un golpe al escritorio con la palma de la mano. Mierda… la cague más.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!- Oh no. Se enfureció, espero que no se desquite conmigo.

-Lo que escuchaste, Sakura en realidad lo qu…- no termine de hablar porque me tomo rápidamente del cuello de mi camisa.

-¡No idiota! ¡¿Quién diablos es ese tal Sasori que acabas de nombrar?! ¡¿Eh?!-

-Es, es… la persona que conoció Sakura- le dije para luego tomarle las manos para que me soltara, mientras continúe hablando –Escucha Sasuke. Sé que no te gusta nada, pero yo hoy la vi. Nunca la había visto tan feliz y cuando me contaba de él sus ojos brillaban, en realidad lo quiere y estoy seguro que él la quiere también- hable con voz fuerte para después inclinarme hacia delante, como desafiándolo mientras apoyaba mis manos en su escritorio -¡Asique deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso que lo único que hace es tomarse todo como un juego sin importarle si daña a los demás o no! ¡Sakura realmente está feliz con ese chico y tú lo único que causaras si te entrometes es su infelicidad! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres acaso?!- él miro hacia abajo, evitando mi mirada. Fue en ese momento que me enfurecí -¡Responde Sasuke! ¡¿Eso quieres?!- pero seguía sin responder. Fue cuando me saco de mis casillas y le golpee en la cara, al parecer fue un golpe fuerte porque hice que se callera al suelo. Me arrepentí a los segundos pero no deje que se notara. Él quedo en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que salió por la comisura de su labio inferior, mientras me miraba. Yo lo único que atine hacer fue darle una última mirada y salir de ahí, pero antes escuche claramente lo que dijo.

-No importa. No me importa. No me voy a rendir con Sakura solo porque conoció a un "niño bonito"- me quede quieto en mi sitio, para luego de escucharlo, salir de ahí.

¿Por qué tiene que complicar todo?

**…**

_**POV Sakura**_

Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche. Estaba con la laptop terminando unos documentos para el trabajo, escuche que tocaron el timbre. Me quite los anteojos, solo los usaba para leer, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Al momento de abrirla y ver quien era, no había nadie, entonces de repente frente a mi apareció un enorme ramo de flores y detrás de el apareció Sasori con su hermosa sonrisa, quede muy sorprendida pero le preste atención cuando hablo.

-Hola. Lo siento si vine sin avisar pero no tenía saldo en el teléfono para avisarte- después de decir eso levanto la otra mano que tenía varias bolsas que estaban llenas de mercadería –pensé que podríamos cenar juntos, traje de todo. Pero, si tienes planes no te preocupes- se veía apenado, se veía tan tierno.

Yo solo sonreí mientras tomaba el ramo y me hacía a un lado para que entrara -Pasa- le dije. Él entro y lo guie a la cocina donde dejo todas las bolsas mientras yo dejaba las flores dentro de un florero que llene con agua anteriormente.

-menos mal que viniste, no sabía que cocinar. Tal vez tengas alguna idea- le dije mientras sacábamos todo de las bolsas.

-La verdad… no tengo idea, yo solo traje las cosas- reía nervioso mientras posaba su mano detrás de su nuca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Yo solo reí de su comentario.

-De acuerdo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

Luego de una hora aproximadamente teníamos todo preparado. Colocábamos la mesa para comenzar a comer. Hablábamos mientras comíamos, me sentía tan bien al lado de Sasori. Después de terminar, recogimos todo y lo llevamos a la cocina para lavarlo después, ya me encargaría yo, él insistió en ayudarme, pero me negué. Mientras dejaba todo lo que usamos, él estaba apoyado contra la pared. Estaba raro, no estaba igual que siempre. Me acerque a él.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte, sabía que algo le pasaba. Entonces me miro con sus hermosos ojos.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque te noto raro, algo te pasa- Suspire –Escucha Sasori, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero estoy aprendiendo a conocerte y sé que algo te sucede. No te preocupes, si es algo que no quieres o no puedas contarme, no lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que podes confiar en mí, yo te voy ayudar en lo que pueda ¿sí?- él solo me miraba en silencio. Después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada al suelo mientras yo me quede en mi sitio, esperando que dijera algo.

-Hoy mi encontré a mi ex novia- me dijo para después mirarme. Para mí fue como un balde de agua fría encima.

-Ah, y supongo que para que ahora sea "ex novia" es porque algo tuvo que pasar ¿no?- enseguida me di cuenta de mi error. –Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia- agache la mirada. Que tonta soy, ahora va a pensar que soy una metida.

-Ella…- lo interrumpí cuando se quedó callado, tal vez no quería hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes. No me tienes que decir si te hace sentir mal o no quieres decirme-

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Si no lo hago, yo… siento que voy a explotar. Necesito hablar con alguien- Se veía tan indefenso. Me dolía verlo así. Lo tome del brazo y lo comencé arrastrar al sofá para que se sienta más cómodo.

Una vez que nos sentamos, espere que él comenzara hablar, no quiero que se sienta presionado.

-Ella me engaño- abrí mis ojos lo más que pude cuando lo escuche. ¿Quién en su sano juicio engañaría a alguien como Sasori? Seguro era una loca. No sabía que decirle, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo, y eso hice. Me correspondió de inmediato, mientras lo abrazaba le hable al oído.

-No tienes que estar así por alguien que no te valoro en el pasado. Tienes que pensar que encontraras a alguien mejor que ella. Eres una excelente persona Sasori, no te deprimas por alguien así- quería preguntarle algo, pero no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta. Cuando nos separamos, le pregunte.

-¿Aun la amas?- en mi interior era un manojo de nervios.

-No. Ya no. Pero estoy así porque estaba perfectamente sin ella y tiene que aparecer para amargarme la vida. ¿Sabes? Nunca supe, ni entendí porque lo hizo. Estábamos bien, pero eso ya paso. Lo único que siento por ella es odio- Una tranquilidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Volvió hablar –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde- nos paramos del sofá, él tomo su abrigo de una de las sillas y lo acompañe a la puerta. Yo salí un poco afuera, hasta los escalones de la entrada, Sasori se volvió hacia a mí.

-Gracias por todo Sakura. Por escucharme, la verdad lo necesitaba- esa sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Me encanta que la tenga hay, donde siempre tiene que estar.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre voy a est…- no pude terminar porque Sasori me estaba abrazando. Yo obviamente le correspondí de inmediato a la vez que le susurre al oído.

-Siempre voy a estar- nos quedamos unos minutos así, se sentía tan bien. Hasta que alguien me llamo.

-Sakura- Nos soltamos enseguida cuando escuchamos la voz, estaba cerca de nosotros. Nos volteamos a ver de dónde venía. Para mi sorpresa era alguien que no esperaba.

¿Sorpresa o mala suerte?

_Sasuke._

* * *

¡Acá estoy de nuevo! Lo acabo de terminar.

Siento no haberlo subido antes, pero estaba haciendo otras cosas, además que tarde un poco en escribirlo. La idea ya la tenía, pero lo difícil es pasar esa idea a escrito, ya me entienden.

¡Voy a responder sus hermosos comentarios!:

_**lizeth:**_ ¡Bienvenida! Tengo otra lectora, ¡que emoción! *-*. No te preocupes, habrá más SasoSaku para todasssss. Gracias por tu Review. Espero que este capítulo te guste y me dejes un comentario para hacerme saber que te pareció. ¡Saludos!

_**Daniela-Hoyos**_: ¡Hola Daaaaaani! Como siempre es un placer tenerte acá. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, Sasuke dándole la razón a Naruto es algo muy raro. Sakura poniendo ojos brillosos… supongo que ya es obvio ¿no? Sasori admite que se está enamorando, es hermoso. Me encanta. Naruto sí que la tiene difícil, pero en este capítulo tal vez te darás cuenta cual fue su decisión, y como siempre anda en las nubes, ¡ni cuenta que Hinata lo ama! Típico de él. Quise poner a Temari como exnovia de Sasori porque es la única que es de donde viene Sasori, además que ese personaje me encanta, su personalidad y carácter… creo que eran perfectos para el papel que le di ¿Qué crees tú? Y lo de recuperar a Sasori, ya verás que pasa. En fin… muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Te voy a decir algo… cuando lo leí me reía porque te imaginaba como estabas de lo emocionada y me daba risa. Me encanta que te emociones así, eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capítulo te haga emocionar también. Espero tu comentario. ¡Muchos Saludossss!

_**dani24ela**_: ¡Holaaa! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vaya lio el de Naruto. Pero al parecer ya lo resolvió, ¿Qué te parece a ti? Me alegra que sigas la historia, ya que eres la primera persona que me dejo un comentario. Espero que te guste, déjame un review para hacerme saber que te pareció este capitulo. Espero verte pronto por aquí. ¡Saludossss!

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, por los favoritos y los que la siguen. ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz!

Nos vemos mañana en otro capítulo.

¡Muchos Saludos a todos!

_**PsicoticUchiha**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

_***Nota al final**_

_**POV Sasuke**_

Estaba en el suelo tirado por el golpe que Naruto me dio. Maldito imbécil. Será mi mejor amigo, pero la próxima le daré la paliza de su vida, esta vez lo dejo pasar.

Con que Sasori se llama el idiota con el que sakura está saliendo. Si Naruto piensa que me voy hacer a un lado como un perdedor, está muy equivocado. Voy a ir a casa de Sakura, ahora mismo. Hablare con ella y tratare de convencerla para que por lo menos sigamos hablando. Si quiero recuperarla no puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra.

Me levanto del suelo ya decidido y tomo mi chaqueta para irme. Hinata no está, hace media hora pidió permiso para retirarse, el cual le di ya que era hora de salida. Me voy al elevador, una vez dentro pienso en lo que voy a decirle a Sakura una vez que llegue. Una vez fuera, busco mi auto que no se encontraba lejos, llego hasta el y lo enciendo.

Cuando estuve a unas cuadras de mi destino, decidí dejarlo por esta parte, ya que no quería que el sonido del motor la alerte. Sabía que si veía mi auto fuera de su casa no me abriría. Asique decidí dejarlo una cuadra antes y caminar desde aquí.

Cuando faltaban unos metros divise una pareja que estaba abrazada, lo raro era que estaban en la vereda de Sakura. Inconscientemente acelere el paso. Cuando llegue, un balde de agua fría con kilos y kilos de hielo me cayó encima. Era Sakura con un sujeto de cabello rojo, podía verlo porque la luz blanca del farol que se situaba a su lado le daba de lleno. Mi cuerpo era consumido por la ira, apreté los puños y me tranquilice, entonces la llame con una voz indiferente.

-Sakura- apenas escucharon mi voz se separaron para dirigir sus miradas hacia a mí. Ella me veía entre sorprendida y nerviosa y el cabeza de tomate me miraba curioso. Ella se alejó de su lado, colocándose en frente de él mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia a mí.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto insegura.

-Vengo hablar contigo-no dijo nada, pero él idiota lo hizo por ella.

-Bueno, yo ya me iba. Te veo pronto Sakura- beso su mejilla izquierda para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de nosotros. Hijo de puta, que ganas de matarlo me dieron.

-Cl-claro, te veo luego Sasori- se ruborizo de inmediato. Maldito. Un momento… con que este es el famoso Sasori ¿eh?

Cuando capitán tomate se fue, Sakura se volteo hacia a mí.

-¿Y tu auto?- levanto una ceja curiosa.

-Lo deje una cuadra atrás, sabía que no me abrirías si lo veías afuera de tu casa- ella suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-

-Hablar. Ya te lo dije- me veía insegura, ya sabía lo que pensaba –No intentare nada, lo prometo-

-De acuerdo. Entremos, comenzó hacer frio- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa mientras yo la seguía de cerca. Cuando ya estuve dentro ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí a la vez que me indicaba el sofá para que me sentara, asi lo hice. Ella tomo asiento enfrente de mí.

_Muy bien Sasuke, ahora no dejes que tu orgullo se interponga y habla. No habrá otra oportunidad_. Me decía para mis adentro.

-Sakura. Yo… mierda esto es difícil- suspire. Demonios, es más difícil de lo que pensé. –Yo… no quiero que esto nos separe, es decir, no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos por lo que paso entre nosotros, ya sabes- solo me miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?- se puso de pie a la vez que me hablaba. –A ver si entendí. ¿Me estás diciendo que después de todo lo que paso aun quieres que nos sigamos hablando y tratando normal como si nada paso?¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?- se estaba poniendo histérica.

-Sí, lose y créeme que no es fácil para mí decirte esto. Pero no quiero que dejemos todo así nomas, como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos. Tampoco te digo que volvamos a ser amigos, pero por lo menos no nos alejemos uno del otro, tratemos de recuperar la confianza que nos teníamos antes ¿Qué dices? O aunque sea hazlo por Naruto. Sé que a él no le gustaría que estemos así- me miraba en silencio, parece que se lo pensaba. Entonces suspiro.

-Déjame pensarlo. Ahora mismo no te puedo responder nada-

-Está bien. Tomate el tiempo para pensarlo. Me voy, espero tu respuesta Sakura- me coloque de pie y me dirigí a la puerta para irme. Mientras una sonrisa triunfal se formaba en mi rostro.

**…**

_**POV Sakura **_

Vi como Sasuke se colocaba de pie para irse, yo solo me quede en mi sitio. Cuando se fue solté un suspiro. ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer? Yo no quería nada con él, nada de nada. Pero tiene razón en cuanto a Naruto, estoy segura que no va a querer que estemos así. Solté otro suspiro. Maldición. Lo intentare, pero solo por Naruto. Yo no quiero saber nada con Sasuke, estoy más que bien con Sasori, aunque aún no somos nada. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana ya comienzo a trabajar de nuevo.

Apago las luces y cierro puertas y ventanas. Subo escaleras arriba directo al baño, una vez que ya estoy lista me voy a mi habitación. Vaya, hoy fue un día de locos. Muchas emociones por hoy. Me duermo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**…**

_**POV Sasori**_

Cuando vi a ese tipo sentí una sensación de malestar. ¿Quién era? Sakura se alejó de mí y se colocó en frente, caminando unos pasos hacia él. De inmediato la note nerviosa pero a la vez sorprendida. Cuando escuche que quería hablar con ella, de inmediato dije que ya me iba, no quería hacer mal tercio. Me despedí de ella con un beso en su mejilla, pude ver que él me asesinaba con la mirada. Asique vamos de esas ¿eh? Tal parece que tengo competencia, pero da igual, no me voy a rendir con Sakura. En realidad la quiero.

Cuando ya me había alejado lo suficiente, comencé a caminar un poco más despacio, no tenía prisa por llegar a casa. La noche se puso fría, pero me gustaba. La pase excelente con Sakura y más porque ya no siento ese sentimiento incomodo que comenzó cuando vi a Temari, haberle contado todo y que me escuchara me ayudo demasiado. Ya estoy mejor, de hecho estoy como siempre y todo gracias a ella. Sí que es fabulosa.

**…**

_**POV Temari**_

Había ido a ese lugar para ver si estaba ahí, cuando estábamos juntos íbamos siempre, pero nunca creí que de verdad me lo encontraría. Esta igual que siempre, aunque más hermoso. Estuvimos juntos más de un año, pero yo como una estúpida la cague acostándome con un idiota, que después de ese día desapareció y nunca más lo vi. Hasta el día de hoy no sé nada de él, pero mejor así. Recuerdo todo lo sucedido ese día.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en casa esperando la hora para ir almorzar con Sasori. Escuche el timbre, asique me levante del sofá donde estaba sentada leyendo una revista y fui hacia la puerta para abrir y ver quien era.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me acosté un par de veces con este idiota antes de conocer a Sasori. Cuando le dije que estaba con alguien, no se lo tomo muy bien y desde entonces me busca.

-Vine a verte. ¿No puedo? – se mandó adentro como si nada. Yo cerré la puerta, los vecinos eran muy metidos y conocían a Sasori, no quería que después hablaran cosas que no son. Camine hasta a él para tomarlo del brazo y así poder sacarlo de mi casa. Faltaba media hora para ver a Sasori.

Al momento que lo agarre del brazo, él se dio vuelta bruscamente para tomarme a mí de los hombros y estamparme contra la pared que tenía detrás mío. Yo trate de zafarme pero me tenía bien sujeta, luego de unos segundos comenzó a besarme. Yo no le correspondía, eso hizo que se enoje porque mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que yo abra la boca para quejarme. Aprovecho esto para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca y jugar con la mía.

Después de unos minutos la lujuria y excitación tomaban control de mí. Le correspondo el beso a la vez que lo empujaba hacia las escaleras para que subiéramos. Una vez que estuvimos arriba, fuimos a mi habitación, nos dejamos caer en la cama pero yo recordé de repente que Sasori ya podría estar viniendo, asique aleje a Shikamaru y marque el número de él para avisarle que no venga. Una vez cortada la llamada, me sentí una zorra, pero la lujuria ya tenía control de mi cuerpo y por más que me quería resistir no podía. Acorde con él que iríamos a cenar a la noche, tal vez así me sentiría mejor y la culpa que sentía se iría.

Estábamos en mitad del acto, cuando sentimos que la puerta se abre. Por unos segundos vi unos mechones de cabellos rojos. No puede ser… Sasori. Aleje a Shikamaru de mí, me enrede la sabana como pude y corrí hacia la puerta. Vi como bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, yo fui tras él mientras lo llamaba, pero él solo me ignoro mientras salía de la casa dando en tremendo portazo. Me quede paralizada. Y ahora ¿Qué voy hacer?

Unos minutos después Shikamaru venía bajando la escalera con cansancio, con su típica actitud despreocupada. Maldito hijo de puta. Pasó por mi lado para dirigirse hacia la puerta y se fue. Yo quede como una idiota parada en medio de la sala de estar, viendo la puerta. Comencé a llorar descontrolada. ¿Qué había hecho? Soy una idiota, Sasori me vio, ahora no me quiere ni ver.

Camine hacia el sofá y me senté a llorar. Levante la mirada y arriba de la mesa había un peluche, camine hacia el hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lo tome entre mis manos para ver que era un conejo que tenía en una de sus patas una cajita de color azul marino. La abrí y dentro de ella había un hermoso colgante. Por eso Sasori estaba acá, para dejármelo. Lo tome entre mis manos para luego caer de rodillas y romper a llorar desconsolada. Mientras repetía una y otra vez en voz alta.

-Perdóname Sasori. Lo siento-

**Fin Flash Back**

Dirigí mi mano hacia mi cuello donde reposaba ese colgante. Desde ese día nunca me lo quito, lo cuido como si fuera oro, es lo único que me queda de Sasori. Aun lo amo, por eso volví, para recuperarlo. Aunque me odie, yo voy hacer que me ame de nuevo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.

**…**

_**POV Sakura **_

Después de haber tomado mi desayuno salí de casa para caminar al hospital. Era otro día de trabajo, me sentía feliz. Las cosas con Sasori van cada vez mejor, eso hace que este de buen humor. Una vez dentro pase por recepción donde esta Amane, como siempre.

-¡Hola Amane! Hermoso día ¿No crees?- la salude risueña.

-Eh, hola Sakura. Sí, hace un hermoso día. ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupada. ¿Acaso que este feliz tiene algo de malo?

-¿Encontrarme bien? ¡Por supuesto! Jamás me eh sentido mejor en mi vida- le dije con una deslumbrante sonrisa. –Bueno, me voy a mi consultorio. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡Hasta luego!- me despedí sacudiendo mi mano en forma de despedida, escuche la voz de Amane a los segundos.

-Sakura, me olvide de decirte que alguien te espera en tu consultorio- Yo solo asentí y le agradecí.

Camine por el pasillo sonriendo como boba a la vez que me preguntaba quién podría ser. Como sea, nada ni nadie me podrá sacar el buen humor y la felicidad que tengo hoy. Llegue a mi consultorio y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con la sorpresa más desagradable.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunte, visiblemente molesta.

Retiro lo dicho anteriormente. Algo me quito todo lo bueno que tenía encima, mejor dicho alguien.

* * *

¡Ya estoy acá!

Bueno, como siempre acá les traigo otro capítulo. No hay mucho que decir.

¡Responderé los comentarios!:

_**Guest**_: ¡Bienvenido/a! gracias por leer esta historia. Acá esta la continuación como querías. Espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchos Saludosss!

_**dani24ela**_: ¡Holaaa! No sé si este capítulo cambie tu opinión sobre Temari. Sobre lo de Sasuke, obvio que la quiere, eso está más que asegurado y Sasori ahora que sabe que tiene competencia, es más que obvio que no se va a quedar atrás. ¡Besoss! Espero tu comentario para saber que te pareció este capítulo. Una vez más, gracias por seguir esta historia.

PD: tengo una duda. En que leen comúnmente los fics, ¿de la pc o celular?

Quiero saber sus respuestas.

Ya saben, dejen su comentario para saber qué les pareció. Con su opinión, crítica constructiva y/o valoración y por supuesto, la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo, espero.

¡Muchos saludos a todos!

_**PsicoticUchiha**_


	9. ¡AVISO!

Aviso

Se que quieren matarme por estar dos días sin actualizar.

El sábado a la noche me avisaron que mi abuela estaba internada, el domingo a la mañana falleció.

Entenderán porque no actualizo. Seré sincera, ayer trate de escribir algo pero no pude, estoy bloqueada. No hago nada, solo estoy en mi habitación pero aun así no puedo escribir, las ideas no vienen. Tenía unas cuantas, pero con lo que paso se fueron todas.

Esto de fallarles no me gusta en lo absoluto, es la primera vez que escribo, pero yo cuando solo era lectora odiaba que tardaran tanto en actualizar, por eso no me gusta tardar y actualizaba todos los días. Yo no hago lo que no me gusta que me hagan.

De verdad lo siento. Quise escribir esto para que sepan la razón y no crean que no subo capítulos porque no quiero o algo así.

La inspiración y todo lo bueno que sentías se va por el caño cuándo algo así sucede, y más cuando la persona que se va era como tu segunda madre.

Actualizare lo más pronto posible. Si por casualidad en estos días viene alguna idea, la pasare a escrito y veré como quedo, si queda bien, actualizo. De todas formas tratare de escribir algo, en una de esas me sale un capitulo aceptable.

Me pone mal fallarles y más a esas lectoras que me dejan siempre review.

Subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Perdonen, enserio.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
